1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a turn table for a spindle motor and a spindle motor having the turn table.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, technical development of an optical disc drive (ODD) for recording or reading data in or from an optical disc is being conducted.
The ODD includes a spindle motor for rotating an optical disc, an optical pickup module for reading or recording data from or in the optical disc, and a stepping motor for moving the optical pickup module in a radial direction of the optical disc.
The spindle motor for rotating the optical disc includes a turn table coupled to a rotating shaft to support the optical disc. The turn table includes a clamping plate comprising a metallic plate. The clamping plate is attached to a magnet of a clamper disposed above the optical disc.
Conventionally, the clamping plate is stuck to the turn table using an adhesive. However, as detachable attachment of the clamper to the clamping plate is repetitively performed, the clamping plate may be undesirably separated from the turn table.